A Senshi's Promise
by SailorMartin3
Summary: none as of yet.


**AN: **I've had this idea for a while now, but was not completely sure how it would finish (still aren't sure but I guess I'll get to that when I get there. My stories seem to start writing themselves at some point anyway so maybe that will help.) Okay there are going to be some changes to the way the story is told (I've never read the Manga- tried it once and it was way to confusing to follow so this is going by what I know from watching the show and some poetic license on my part)

**Change 1: **My Sailor Moon will not be as much of a crybaby as she is on the show. Sure she will still be klutzy and whiny sometimes but not very often.

**Change 2: **I am operating under the assumption that the Silver Crystal cannot be used by someone with an evil heart and only a member of the royal family of the moon can use it. As far as I know, it was never shown that it could in the series (though I have never watched Sailor Stars so that may be wrong). Also, I am inputting that overexposure to extreme amounts of Negaenergy to Sailor Moon can be deadly in the long run.

**Change 3: **The Inner Senshi (in the past) will be protective of Sailor Moon but only in as far as would be expected of their leader. As in that time period (which is after the episode "Naught N Nice" where they fight all the four sisters and before the one where Tuxedo Mask wakes Sailor Moon from an enchanted sleep) Princess Serenity hasn't been seen since the battle with Beryl, they want to keep their enemies from knowing she even exists if that's possible.

**Change 4: **The Outer Senshi will be in the future (I don't know if they are or not since we don't meet them in the past until after the Negamoon arc but they will be in my story.

**AN2: **The people in the past will have NA names (and here they are for anyone who doesn't know):

Usagi= Serena

Mamoru= Darien

Ami= Amy

Rei= Raye

Makoto= Lita

Minako= Mina

Chibi Usa= Reenie (I know there are a lot of different spellings of her name but this is the one I use)

There will be no Outer Senshi in the past as of now. (That may change)

**AN3: **the people in the future will have Japanese names (see above for the Inner Senshi and Royalty except for two changes for this reason: In the episode where they fight the four sisters at the same time Pluto tells Reenie that the Senshi are her friends from the future so obviously she didn't know that before. Which tells me that they aren't known by their past names in the future. So I decided to go with their Japanese names in one time and their NA names in the other but two names are too similar in either language so I'm changing them.

Rei= will be Reika (like Andrew's girlfriend)

Ami= will be Suisei (Sue-E-say), Sui for short. This is the Japanese name for the planet Mercury (I looked it up) so I thought it would work.

All the Senshi will be addressed as "Lady…" fill in the blanks in the future. And of course the Royalty will be addressed as "Your Majesty"

**AN4:** Also, as you can tell, I will be using "Senshi" instead of "Scouts" in both times because I just think it sounds better.

Anyway, sorry for the long introduction, here's the first part of my story.

**Part One**

Reika sat meditating in front of the Great Fire. She was highly concerned. Something about the atmosphere around the castle was pulling at her. There was something wrong or something was about to go wrong or…

She was brought out of her reverie by a sound at the door. She turned and saw one of her best friends Suisei standing there.

"What is it, Sui?" she asked quietly.

"Did you forget that we are needed in the audience chamber this morning, Reika?" Suisei reminded her.

Reika groaned. She hated court days. Although many people at court were genuinely friendly, there were still some who tried to curry favor by sucking up to Neo-Queen Serenity's Inner Court (as they were called). Sometimes she longed for the days when you could just speak your mind without having to be diplomatic all the time. She would rather spend her time here trying to understand why she felt so apprehensive.

As she got to her feet, she caught sight of Small Lady watching her from the doorway to the rooms assigned to the "Inner Court". She opened her mouth to speak and suddenly it came to her.

Suddenly it was as if she was in another room sitting beside another Great Fire. Behind her sat four other women (no girls) watching her as she placed a photograph of one of the girls and Small Lady in a bowl.

"_All right let's get the goods on this little delinquent. Great Fire, tell us who she really is. Guide us so we know how to handle her. Ha!"_

For a short time there was silence.

"_Nothing. Not a clue."_

She heard the others groan.

_A girl who strongly resembled Suisei said, "__The fire gave you nothing?"_

She heard herself say:

"_Okay, okay. The only explanation I can think of is that the picture is totally bogus. We'd have to bring her in to get the truth."_

More images flashed through her mind almost too fast to see but one thing she saw very clearly:

_A picture of Crystal Tokyo completely covered in ice many of its buildings broken and a silhouette of a tower where rested their beloved queen._

Jumping to her feet, Reika snapped at Suisei, "Send someone to tell their Majesties that court will have to be cancelled immediately. Then find the others and tell them that we need to have a MEETING in the conference room ASAP. I will find Haruka and the others. Do not take no for an answer. This is an emergency."

"Reika, have you gone mad?" Suisei gasped.

"NO! Have you looked at Small Lady recently? Does she seem _familiar_?"

Suisei opened her mouth to say of course she had looked at Small Lady and of course she looked familiar. They saw her every day. Then she really looked at Small Lady and turning she nearly sprinted from the room. Oh, yes this was an emergency. One they hadn't had for over a thousand years.


End file.
